Secret de famille - L'Héritière (réécriture)
by misslapinou
Summary: Du fait de graves problèmes de famille, Emilie n'a pu rejoindre Poudlard qu'en deusième année. Envoyée à Gryffondor malgré un comportement hautain l'égard de ses camarades, son talent et son mépris attirent les foudres d'Hermione. Mais que cache cette mystèrieuse élève ? Réécriture
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Il y a peu, je suis revenu sur fanfiction et me suis replongée dans mes vieux écrits.**_

_**Au départ, je voulais continuer et finir ma fic. Et puis en fait, j'ai eu envie de tenir compte des remarques qui m'avaient été faites à l'époque et d'essayer de donner plus de relief à mes personnages. Mais voilà, qui dit développer les persos, dit aussi modifier un peu l'histoire. Et de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par totalement tout réécrire. Le fil conducteur est resté le même, mais j'essaie de plus travailler la psychologie, le ressenti de chacun. **_

_**J'essaie de tenir compte des critiques qui me sont faites alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, en bien comme en mal.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Misslapinou**_

* * *

En dehors d'Emilie, rien de l'univers décrit dans cette fiction ne m'appartient.

* * *

Emilie prit place dans le wagon.

Elle avait fait en sorte d'arriver tôt pour ne pas avoir à croiser trop de monde. Son père l'avait mise en garde contre la cohue du quai 9/3/4 : dans les minutes précédentes le départ, les familles de sorciers envahissaient la place avec leurs cargaisons de valises, se montrant des plus bruyants au moment de se dire au revoir. Comme si ces gens craignaient de ne jamais pouvoir se revoir.

Depuis sa fenêtre, Emilie observait ces effusions d'amour avec circonspection. Des parents enlaçant des enfants avec tendresses, des gamins pleurant à chaudes larmes espérant pouvoir échapper au départ. Les témoignages d'affection n'étaient pas monnaie courante dans sa famille. Ils s'aimaient tous bien sûr, mais c'était disons… compliqué.

Le train démarre enfin. Emilie sorti un livre de sa valise_. Propriétés des venins des serpents_ d'Amérique du Sud. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait probablement déjà la plupart des informations contenues dans l'ouvrage. Pour autant, elle espérait trouver quelques informations utiles. En plus de ça, elle avait toujours adoré tout ce qui avait trait aux serpents.

A l'extérieur, des étudiants de tout âge allaient de wagon en wagon évitant « par chance » la cabine de la jeune fille. Les cours de son père commençaient déjà à lui être utiles…

Emilie était encore plongée dans son livre lorsque le train commença à ralentir. Peu pressée de se mêler à la foule, elle prit son temps pour récupérer ses affaires et ne sortit qu'une fois le gros de la foule passée. Dehors, elle se retrouva sur un quai de gare des plus banales. Elle vit qu'il bordait un petit village ancien, presque moyenâgeux. Elle entendit soudain une grosse voix appeler les premières années. Elle se tourna pour découvrir un homme immense à la barbe hirsute_. Le fameux demi-géant_, pensa-t-elle. Son père l'avait évoqué avant son départ. Un certain Hagrid, renvoyé de l'école cinquante ans plus tôt mais dont le directeur s'était entiché au point de le recueillir en le logeant au fond du parc. _Pitoyable_. Pas qu'elle eut des doutes sur la bonne foi de l'individu, mais accepter de vivre là d'où on l'avait injustement renvoyé… Typiquement le genre de comportement de faible qu'elle avait en horreur.

Selon les instructions qu'elle avait, Emilie devait suivre le garde forestier pour atteindre le château. Elle repéra donc la file de nouveaux arrivants et les suivit, observant toutefois une certaine distance. Une fois au bord du lac, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de monter à bord d'une barque en compagnie d'autres élèves. En face d'elle, un jeune garçonnet blond la regardait en souriant. Il n'était probablement pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'Emilie, mais ses cheveux blonds et son air angélique lui faisait réellement penser à tout jeune enfant.

-Bonjour, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Je suis tellement content de faire ma rentrée. Mes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs alors je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe dans cette école.

Il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Sa voix fluette agaçait Emilie. Il avait l'air adorable, mais d'un ennui mortel. Et pourquoi tenait-il à ce point à lui parler ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas qu'elle dans cette fichue barque…

Trop occupée à contempler le paysage qui se présentait à elle, elle avait totalement cessé de l'écouter. Le château était magnifique. Enfoncé au creux de la brume de l'autre côté du lac, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant. Elle comprenait ce que son père lui avait raconté sur sa première fois à Poudlard. Cette impression de grandeur… Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit petite. Ridiculement petite. La confiance en soi n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait généralement défaut mais là…

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Emilie sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié la présence de son petit camarade.

-Je m'appelle Emilie.

Il resta pendu à ses lèvres, semblant attendre autre chose. Après un nouveau moment de flottement, elle reprit avec hésitation:

-Emilie Stone.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, gênée.

-Et tu viens d'où Emilie ?

Il avait le sourire le plus niais qu'elle eût jamais vu. Elle avait toujours su que des enfants de moldus naissaient parfois avec des pouvoirs. Mais de tous, pourquoi lui ? Il avait l'air gentil, certes. Mais ses grands yeux et son sourire béat lui donnait l'air ahuri de celui qui découvre le monde pour la première fois. Ni avait-il pas, dans le monde des moldus, des enfants plus intelligents ? Ou à défaut un peu moins bête ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait appris à se méfier de ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir ce genre de discours ici, sous risque de se retrouver parqués avec des fils de Mangemorts.

Alors qu'il la fixait avec insistance, elle chercha un moyen de ne pas répondre à sa question sans pour autant le blesser. Elle n'était pas du genre à se soucier de bien s'entendre avec les gens – elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux – mais elle voulait éviter de se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un dès son premier jour. Sa situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée.

On les fit débarquer sous le château, puis ils grimpèrent un long escalier pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Emilie sentait l'excitation monter. Elle avait toujours rêvé de ce jour. Durant toutes ces années de réclusion dans la grande demeure familiale, elle avait entendu son père raconter ses aventures au sein de l'école. Ce qu'il avait découvert en explorant le château et son parc, comment il s'était mesuré aux meilleurs sorciers de sa génération – et les avait surpassés bien sûr. Il lui avait révélé quelques-uns de ses secrets bien entendu, mais il avait insisté sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir par elle-même pendant son séjour entre ces murs.

Plus elle prenait de la hauteur, moins Emilie arrivait à retenir son impatience. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves piaillaient, débâtaient de quelle maison serrait la meilleure, de quel professeur serrait le plus sympathique. Près d'elle, le jeune Colin s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait que le comprendre…

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le Hall, Emilie se stoppa net au milieu de la salle. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour pouvoir observer la beauté du lieu. Le plafond était d'une hauteur impressionnante. Les voûtes descendaient le long des immenses murs de pierre, lesquels étaient ornés de gravures magnifiques. Devant elle, deux immenses portes se dressaient, sculptées sur un mélange étrange de chêne et d'ébène. De derrière elle, on entendait des bruits de rires, comme si une foule entière faisait la fête.

On les fit attendre quelques instants devant l'entrée. La grande femme qui se tenait face à eux était d'une sévérité presque comique. Son nez en pointe et son chignon gris tiré à quatre épingles accentuaient cette impression. Emilie devina qu'il s'agissait sûrement du professeur McGonagall, Emilie aurait pu croire qu'elle avait à faire à la bibliothécaire de l'école.

Une fois en rang, l'enseignante se pencha vers Emilie :

-tu seras présentée en dernière. D'abord les premières années, puis toi.

Emilie acquiesça. Ainsi, elle serait d'office affichée aux yeux de tout le monde.

Ils rentrèrent.

La grande salle était immense. Comme tout le reste du château. Sauf qu'en plus, le plafond n'existait pas. On y voyait un ciel magnifique, étoilé, parsemé de quelques nuages ce qui le rendait d'une réalité déconcertante. Emilie se rappela des soirées passées à observer le ciel avec Maxime. Comme tout ça lui plairait… Des bougies flottaient pour éclairer le reste de la salle.

Quatre tables étaient alignées de part et d'autres de l'allée centrale. Il ne fut pas difficile pour la jeune fille de savoir à quelle maison appartenait quelle table. Sur sa gauche, les Gryffondor essayaient de jauger les nouveaux arrivants. Toutes les autres tables le faisaient bien sûr, mais ils étaient de loin les plus bruyants. Ils semblaient beaucoup s'amuser du trouble des jeunes.

A l'inverse, les Serpentards se moquaient clairement. Leur air hautain ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leurs commérages. Emilie n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les fils de Mangemort. Flint, entouré d'une troupe d'idiot qui semblaient boire ses paroles. Il toisait fièrement son monde, arborant la même dentition désastreuse que son père. Près de lui, d'autres de ces enfants discutaient, tous plus désagréables à ces yeux les uns que les autres. Parmi eux, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le fils Malefoy. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc et son regard plein de suffisance ne laissaient aucun doute.

Emilie les trouvaient tous à vomir. Persuadés d'être importants sous prétexte que leurs parents l'avaient vaguement été… dans un autre temps. Ces gens exaspéraient la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient été rien de plus que des larbins. Une bande de suiveurs stupides suiveurs qui n'avaient pas hésité à retourner leur veste à peine le vent avait-il commencé à tourner. Par réflexe, Emilie se frotta l'avant-bras. La loyauté était une notion que ces gens ne connaissaient pas. Ils ne fonctionnaient qu'à la peur…

Le silence se fit enfin lorsqu'on annonça la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves qui, un à un, montèrent sur l'estrade. Le vieux choixpeau avait l'air tellement poussiéreux qu'Emilie se demanda s'il datait de l'époque des fondateurs de l'école. A chacune de ses annonces, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élevait de la maison concernée.

Colin Crivey fut acclamé par les Gryffondors. Sérieusement ? Cet enfant si naïf n'avait pas l'air courageux. Au contraire. Avec son air enfantin et doux, Emilie aurait parié qu'il avait peur du noir.

Plus les élèves défilaient, plus le stress montait. Alors qu'il ne restait quasiment plus qu'elle, Emilie posa enfin les yeux sur le haut de l'estrade. Elle balaya du regard la table des professeur. Le géant Hagrid souriait béatement en bout de table. Près de lui, d'autres enseignants arboraient des looks tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres. Un grand chapeau vert, un costume doré brillant… et à l'autre bout de la table, Severus Rogue. Ses cheveux gras et son regard suspicieux étaient reconnaissable entre mille. Le traître parmi les traître. Comment un Mangemort notable avait pu se retrouver professeur à Poudlard ? et directeur de Serpentard en plus… Quelle ignominie. Ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe.

Son regard se posa enfin au centre de la table. Là, trônant au milieu de sa cour, Albus Dumbledore l'observait. Emilie le fixa à son tour. Il semblait impassible derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle le défia du regard. c'est lui qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle intègre Poudlard, même avec un an de retard. Lorsqu'il était venu la voir pendant l'été, il avait à peine osé passer le seuil de la porte. Son père disait qu'il voulait pouvoir garder un oeil sur elle, mais il avait presque semblé se méfier d'elle à sa dernière visite. Il était venu s'assurer qu'elle se présenterai bien sur le quai de départ, lui avait rappelé quelques règles sois disant essentielles à la vie en communauté. Ce jour là, malgré son air faussement dégagé, Emilie avait eu la nette impression qu'il regrettait qu'elle vienne. Rien que pour ça, la jeune fille était ravie d'avoir accepté. Elle n'était toutefois pas ravie de devoir cohabiter avec lui. L'animosité entre eux était flagrante chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Cela était plutôt rare, mais le désire du vieil homme de la voir intégrer son école l'avait pousser à intensifier ses visites ces derniers mois, renforçant la méfiance d'Emilie envers lui. Il était trop insistant. Cela devait cacher quelque chose.

Emilie était tellement fascinée par le directeur qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous les autres élèves avaient été réparti et qu'on l'avait annoncée. Elle sursauta quand McGonnagall lui toucha le bras pour la tirer de sa rêverie.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret, elle vit que toute la salle l'observait en retenant son souffle. Il était rare qu'un élève intègre l'école en cours de cycle. Cela arrivait bien sûr. Des problèmes familiaux ou des parents avec des metiers compliqués impliquant des voyages nombreux poussaient parfois les parents à n'inscrire leurs enfants que tardivement. Cela restait toutefois exceptionnel car si l'admission en première année était quasi automatique, il fallait justifier d'un très bon niveau pour passer directement à la deuxième.

Lorsqu'on posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, Emilie tenta de calmer sa respiration. Pouvait-il la refuser ? Emilie ne l'avait jamais avoué à son père, mais elle avait toujours eu envie de découvrir Poudlard. Il en parlait très souvent et, bien qu'il fut un excellent professeur et qu'elle avait probablement plus de connaissance et de pratique que la plupart des gens présents, elle avait rêvée de fouler le sol de cet endroit magique et mystérieux qu'il lui avait décrit.

_-Mmmmmh…. très intéressant…_

Emilie sursauta en entendant la voix dans sa tête.

_-Tu es maline et ambitieuse… Tu ferais une excellente Serpentard. ton assurance rendrait fiers tes camarades…_

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle n'appréciait guère les crapules qui siégeaient à la table de Serpentard, mais elle voulait se montrer la digne héritière de sa lignée.

-Oui… Serpentard semble être un bon choix pour toi. Pourtant…

Son sourir s'effaça.

_-Je sens un grand courage en toi. Et les raisons de ta présence sont plutôt nobles…_

Elle tressaillit. Le vieux machin était-il en train de lui faire une blague ?

_-Derrière tes rêves de gloire, je sens une grandeure d'âme qui trouverait mieux sa place à…_

-Gryffondor !

Emilie était médusée. Tétanisée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir se lever. Elle rejoint sa table machinalement, sans vraiment réfléchir sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, les questions fusèrent de toutes part. Non loin d'elle, elle reconnu le sourire idiot de Colin Crivey. Avait-elle réellement quelque chose en commun avec lui ?

Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace de gêne. Elle bafouilla quelques réponses générale, espérant calmer les effusion de curiosité autour d'elle. Tous mirent son mutisme sur le compte du choc émotionnel, ou encore de la timidité.

Heureusement, un autre sujet finit par reprendre le dessus: Harry Potter et son ami Ron weasley manquaient à l'appel. Ils auraient vraisemblablement raté le train. Étrange. Si elle ne se trompait pas, les Weasley étaient nombreux, roux avec des taches de rousseurs. Et il y avait autour d'elle de nombreux roux avec avec des taches de rousseurs. Comment avaient-ils pu rater le train alors que tout le reste de la fratrie était là ?

Harry Potter. Ce nom résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle se demandait constamment qui il était. Considéré comme un héros par la communauté, était-il aussi gentil et droit qu'on le prétendait ? Emilie se demandait souvent ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas été là. Elle allait avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer. De le côtoyer même au quotidien, étant donné qu'ils allaient être dans la même classe.

Elle aurait aimé le rencontrer dès ce soir. Tant pis. elle devrait attendre le lendemain. Ou peut être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose… Elle pensa qu'elle serait déçu de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Surtout alors qu'ils auraient dû partager des cours. Et en même temps, ses sentiments étaient mitigés. elle était curieuse de le rencontrer, mais elle voulait aussi le voir mort. Il avait détruit sa vie et celle de sa famille. Un simple bébé, insignifiant et sans intérêt avait provoqué la chute de son père, le réduisant à l'état d'esprit si fragile qu'il ne pouvait même pas étreindre ses enfants.

Le banquet se termina bien plus tard dans la nuit. Percy weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor les conduisit jusqu'au dortoire. Contrairement au reste de ses frères et soeurs, il n'avait pas l'air sympathique du tout. Emilie pensa qu'il aurait peut être même pu être à Serpentard tellement il semblait prendre son insigne pour la marque ultime d'autorité.

Dans le dortoire des filles, Emilie trouva sa valise juste à côté de son nouveau lit. A côté d'elle, une fille aux cheveux châtains et hirsutes venait d'enfiler une chemise de nuit rouge. Elle se retourna et vit que sa voisine la regardait. Elle la toisa.

-Alors tu es nouvelle.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton accusateur. Emilie leva un sourcil.

-Bienvenue. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Elle tendit une main qu'Emilie serra avec retenue. Elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue, mais il était évident qu'elle pensait exactement le contraire. D'après les conversations du dîner, elle était la meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley. Très intelligente. Meilleur élève de sa promotion. Sang-de-bourbe…

-Merci.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas discuter. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de sa situation. Elle avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. En particulier des Gryffondors. Et en particulier des nés moldus... Elle enfila son pyjama et se coucha sans un mot.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Voici la suite ! **_

_**J'espère arriver à maintenir ce rythme de publication. Le mois d'Août est assez calme pour moi alors j'en profite pour écrire le plus possible !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Misslapinou**_

* * *

La nuit d'Emilie fût agitée. Elle rêva de sa maison. De son père. De son frère. Et même de sa mère. Elle rentrait chez elle à la fin de l'année. son séjour à poudlard n'avait pas été une franche réussite. Après sa douloureuse répartition, elle avait passé l'année au sein des Gryffondors. Elle avait détesté ça, ne s'était fait aucun ami. Ils l'avaient tous rejeté parce qu'elle était arrivée avec un an de retard. Même Colin Crivey passait son temps à se moquer d'elle. Seule, elle en avait raté son année. L'échec n'était pas une option dans sa famille. et en rentrant, son père la rejeta. elle n'avait pas brillé comme il lui avait dit de le faire. Pire, elle s'était laissée supplantée par une sang de bourbe. Maxime quant à lui, masquait à peine sa déception. Son amie avait passé un an loin de lui tout ça pour… ça. C'est à dire rien. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il était toujours aussi faible et ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre. ce regard plein de désespoir qu'il lui lança lui brisa le coeur…

Emilie s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa d'un coup et la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Assise sur son lit, elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Les images défilaient dans sa tête. La découverte du château, le dîner, la répartition…

Tout autour d'elle, les tentures rouges ornées du lion doré de sa nouvelle maison lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle avait grandi dans un château en pierre froid et austère, et autant de chaleur la dérangeait.

Elle se demanda comment son père allait réagir en apprenant la nouvelle. Peut être était-il déjà au courant.

Une de ses camarades de classe rentra dans le dortoire pour récupérer quelque chose dans sa valise. Elle salua Emilie et reparti en la gratifiant d'un large sourire.

Elle se leva lentement et s'habilla. A son arrivée la veille, elle avait pensé trouver à Poudlard le foyer confortable et douillet que son père lui avait décrit. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Elle pensait aller à Serpentard, au milieu des enfants de Mangemorts probablement aussi influençable que leurs parents. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'en faire des amis, mais au moins auraient-ils eu le mérite de pouvoir servir ses ambitions. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait à Gryffondor, au milieu de gens qu'elle était quasiment sûre de ne pas pouvoir supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'y sentir en terrain hostile. Elle avait passé son enfance à entendre que ces gens étaient ennuyeux, mais surtout arrogants au possible.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, Emilie tomba sur Hermione. Assise sur l'un des nombreux canapés - rouges - elle attendait les bras croisés. Elle leva les yeux et scruta la nouvelle arrivante.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Elle plissa les yeux, dévisageant Emilie.

-Comme un bébé.

Les deux jeunes filles se jaugèrent un moment. Elles furent tout d'un coup interrompues par une voix dans le dos d'Emilie.

-Salut ! On va au petit déjeuner ?

Emilie se retourna.

Devant elle, se tenait un gamin roux tout sourire. Il avait des taches de rousseurs plein le visage.

A ses côtés se tenait un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Les yeux d'Emilie se posèrent sur une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qui ornait son front. Harry Potter. Elle déglutit. Alors c'était lui ? Ce frêle gamin à l'air hagard avait donc réussi à provoquer la chute du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Bon, direction la grande salle ? J'ai faim et on va être en retard.

Le rouquin s'avança.

-Calme toi Ronald. D'abord, je vais vous présenter notre nouvelle camarade de classe. Et depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d'être à l'heure ?

Le ton ironique d'Hermione voulait tout dire. Apparemment, les aventures nocturnes de ses compagnons la veille n'étaient pas passées.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Emilie attendit une réaction des deux accusés. Eux, se contentèrent de fuir son regards.

Emilie tiqua. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Jamais elle n'aurait laissé passer ça. Elle n'avait qu'à être à l'heure elle même. En quoi le fait que d'autres soient en retard la concernait ? dans le genre soumission, ces deux là en tenaient une couche.

-Enfin bref, je vous présente Emilie. Emilie, je te présente Harry et Ron. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de débarquer à Poudlard - en retard ! - au volant de la voiture volante du père de Ron. A croire qu'ils font tout pour se faire renvoyer.

Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et lança:

-Vous venez ?

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir.

Cette fille était décidément très bizarre.

-Bon. Ben enchanté. Tu veux venir déjeuner avec nous ?

Emilie ne répondit pas. Ron avait l'air plutôt timide, mais elle ne pouvait détourner son attention de Potter. ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur le jeune homme. Elle le dévisageait tellement intensément qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim, dit-il timidement. Harry avait l'habitude qu'on le fixe de la sorte. Dans le monde des sorciers, il était considéré comme un phénomène, et sa cicatrice si caractéristique ne passait pas inaperçue.

-Tu viens d'où du coup ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives qu'en deuxième année ?

Emilie finit par se tourner vers Ron. Il avait l'air tout naïf. Il lui faisait un peu pensé à Colin Crivey. En roux. Mais contrairement à lui, il faisait partie d'une famille de sang purs. Mais pas d'une famille riche, à en juger par ses vêtements d'au moins cinquième main.

-J'étais scolarisée à la maison l'année passée. Il a été décidé que cette année, j'irai à l'école pour me mêler aux autres sorciers.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Elle avait totalement botté en touche. Ron voulut creuser, curieux, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard alors ! A table !

Harry voyait bien que son ami voulait insister. Il ne pensait pas à mal mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir parler de sa famille, et Harry ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Le plafond de la grande salle était toujours aussi beau. Le ciel y était gris clair. Les tables étaient recouvertes de victuailles salées et sucrées.

Une fois assise, Emilie commença à se servir. Devant elle, Ron s'empiffrait. Il avalait gâteaux et saucisses comme de rien, à en être gênant. Ses amis ne semblaient pas s'offusquer de son comportement. Hermione les avait tellement rabrouée à propose de leur retard qu'elle s'était attendu à l'entendre pester encore. Mais rien.

-Alors c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de finir ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Emilie pinça les lèvres et déglutit.

-Emilie Stone.

Elle replongea dans son verre de jus d'orange. bizarrement, ses tartines lui paraissaient bien moins appétissantes.

-Tu as étudié chez toi ? Ca doit être sympa. Pas d'examen du coup.

Il ne cessait pas de manger. Il était très gênant avec ses questions. La jeune fille, désireuse de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, se mordit la langue. Il était gauche et stupide. Mais pourquoi avait-elle signé ?

-Et tu vas faire comment pour les cours ? puisque tu n'as pas fait la première année, tu risque d'avoir du retard.

S'en était trop. Du retard ? Il n'avait pas idée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais fut coupée dans son élan.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de faire fuir les filles Ron ?

Le principal intéressé se renfrogna et attrapa un donut en bougonnant.

Un garçon roux un peu plus vieux qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Fred.

C'était clairement le frère de Ron. Elle l'avait aperçu au banquet mais entre le monde, la quantité de têtes rousses et les émotions qui l'avaient submergées, elle n'avait pas fait attention.

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté et sursaute.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle George.

Une copie conforme de Fred venait de s'installer près d'elle. Elle se retrouvait assise entre deux jumeaux, ce qui avait quelque chose de perturbant.

Ils étaient vêtus des mêmes vêtements usés que leur frère, mais ils ne dégageaient pas la même chose. Du tout. Si Ron avait l'air gauche et mal à l'aise en toutes circonstances - sauf quand il s'agissait de manger - les jumeaux eux, respiraient l'assurance. Ils avaient le sourire rieur et les yeux pétillants. Emilie avait presque envie de ne pas les mépriser.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre soudain, et des dizaines de hiboux rentrèrent envahirent la salle. Au milieu du tumulte, un faucon vint se poser près d'Emilie. Elle attrapa la lettre attachée sur sa patte.

-Il a pas un petit problème ton hibou ?

George regardait l'animal en souriant. Il plissait les yeux pour mieux l'observer.

-C'est un faucon sacre. Mon père en a ramené de ses voyages. Du coup on s'en sert à la place des hiboux.

-Super. Ca change des chouettes. C'est SACREment original !

George rit de sa bague. Même Emilie laissa échapper un sourire alors qu'elle libérait son faucon.

Il prit son envol. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait attiré l'attention de manière beaucoup plus significative. Au milieu de cette horde de hiboux ennuyeux, la beauté de son faucon détonnait complètement. Pourtant, seul George semblait s'y intéresser.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il était était déjà fixé sur autre chos, la main devant la bouche comme pour se retenir de rire.

Emilie tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Oh non...

Ron avait l'air tétanisé. Toute la table le fixait. Devant lui, une enveloppe rouge vif.

En face de lui, un élève tenta timidement de l'encourager à l'ouvrir.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite. Il murmurait, gêné de ce qu'il avait à dire. Sinon, se sera pire. Ma grand mère m'en a envoyé une un jour, je ne l'ai pas ouverte et… ça a été horrible.

Il avait l'air complètement terrorisé. Emilie fut tentée de demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle refusait de faire ainsi aveux de faiblesse. Potter la devança mais personne ne lui répondit tant ils étaient tous absorbés par ladite lettre. Ron l'ouvrit en tremblant.

Ce fut comme une explosion. Une voix de femme retentit dans toute la salle. Hurlant à propos d'une voiture volante, elle faisait trembler la table et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Ron sembla disparaître de sa chaise. Potter ne fut pas cité, mais il ne leva pas les yeux de son porridge.

Quand le silence revint enfin, les Gryffondors se regardèrent en silence. Autour d'eux, quelques éclats de rire, puis les conversations reprirent petit à petit.

C'était donc ça une beuglante.

Autour d'elle, les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire lourd de sens. Ils avaient probablement une bonne blague sur la situation. George lança un clin d'oeil complice à Emilie puis ouvrit la bouche sous le regard amusé de son frère. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'en placer une: McGonagall distribuait les emplois du temps de l'année. Il était temps d'aller en cours.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'essaie de rester le plus fidèle à l'histoire possible (certains dialogues entre les personnages existants sont même directement récupérer dans le livre, qui reste à mes côtés à chaque instant pendant l'écriture)._**

**_Voilà voilà !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Misslapinou_**

* * *

Emilie suivit Harry, Ron et Hermione vers le cours de botanique.

Sur le chemin, Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de l'épisode de la beuglante. Elle semblait très satisfaite et considérait sans doute que la punition était à la hauteur du crime. Les garçon ne dirent pas un mot de tout le trajet. Hermione en revanche…

-Les courts de botanique sont donnés par le professeur Chourave. Tu vas voir elle est très gentille. Elle a un côté très original. Ca fait bizarre au début mais on finit par s'y faire. Elle est la directrice de Poufsouffle. C'est comme le professeur McGonagall avec Gryffondor.

Elle continua ainsi pendant ce qui sembla être des heures à Emilie. Elle parla des cours de botanique de l'année précédente, de la bonne humeur de l'enseignante entre autres choses.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se taire, étalant son pseudo savoir. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait ignorer que le filet du diable se développait dans des coins obscures et sombres et qu'il craignait la lumière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours, ils étaient les derniers et Hermione se tut - enfin. L'agacement devait se lire sur le visage d'Emilie car Harry Potter lui lança un sourir compatissant. Ron quant à lui, avait l'air complètement à la masse.

Le professeur Chourave finit par arriver. Emilie se demanda si Hermione avait volontairement survendu la joie de vivre de l'enseignante car aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur ses lèvres. cela dit, cela pouvait avoir un lien avec les bandages sur ses bras. Au loin, un énorme saule cogneur portait lui aussi des bandages. Harry baissa la tête.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait, lui, était rayonnant.

-Bonjour, tout le monde !

Apparement le professeur Lockhart avait montré au professeur de botanique comment s'occuper de l'arbre. Aux vues de l'impeccable robe turquoise, il n'avait pas dû être d'une grande aide. Si la première avait visiblement donnée de sa personne, il ne présentait même pas un pli sur ses vêtements.

-Serre numéro trois aujourd'hui.

Toute la classe sembla ravie. Quoiqu'elle contienne, cela semblait exciter les élèves.

Ceux-ci suivirent leur enseignante jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide du jeu de clés accroché à sa ceinture. Alors que tout le monde entrait pour s'installer, le professeur Lockhart demanda s'il pouvait emprunter Harry Potter. Cela semblait clairement irriter l'enseignante, mais l'homme n'en fit que peu de cas. Il attrapa le garçon par le bras et ils sortirent.

Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves s'avancèrent dans la serre numéro 3. C'était un bazar sans nom. Il y avait des pots de tous les côtés, de la terre partout et des outils jonchaient le sol. Du coin de l'oeil, Emilie vit Neville trébucher sur une pelle. Si toutes les serres étaient dans le même état, c'était un vrai miracle que cet empoté soit toujours en vie après déjà un an de cours.

Le professeur Chourave s'affairait à sortir encore d'autres éléments d'un coffre quand Harry rentra quelques minutes plus tard. A bien y regarder, il s'agissait de caches oreilles.

Emilie pinça les lèvres. Il n'y avait que peu de plantes qui nécessitaient leur port.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?

Hermione leva bien sûr la main. L'enseignante s'apprêtait à l'interroger mais s'interrompit. Ses yeux faisaient des vas-et-viens si bien que les élèves finirent par se tourner vers Emilie qui, juste derrière, levait la main. Tous avaient l'air sincèrement surpris. Il était rare que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione ne soit prêt à répondre aussi vite.

-Très bien. mademoiselle…

-Stone.

Hermione se retourna, interloquée.

-La mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curative. Une fois arrivée à maturation, elle entre dans la composition de nombreux remèdes à des potions ou à des sortilèges.

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Autour d'elle, le silence était pesant. hermione la fusillait du regard. C'était elle qui d'ordinaire récitait ses manuels.

-Très bien mademoiselle Stone. 10 points pour Gryffondor. La mandragore est en effet un ingrédient dans beaucoup d'antidotes. Toutefois, elle est très dangereuse. Quelqu'un saurait-il me dire pourquoi ?

Hermione leva la main si vite qu'elle manque de peu de faire tomber les lunettes de Harry. Soit l'enseignante était beaucoup trop ravie que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'intéresse à son cours, soit elle était vraiment d'humeur joueuse car elle interrogea de nouveaux Emilie, et ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-Le cri de la mandragore adulte est mortel pour quiconque l'entend.

-C'est encore une excellente réponse. 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor. toutefois, ne vous inquiétez pas. Celles dont nous allons nous occuper ne sont pas adultes. leur cri n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour semer la mort.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru l'assemblée des élèves alors qu'ils observaient les plantes violacées et touffues devant eux. Suivant la consigne, ils attrapèrent chacun une paire de cache-oreilles sur la table.

-Lorsque je vous dirai de les mettre, vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont complètement recouvertes. Je vous ferai signe en levant le pouce quand vous pourrez les enlever sans risques. D'accord ? Allons-y. Mettez les.

le silence se fit dans la classe. Ou en tous cas les élèves en avaient-ils l'impression avec les énormes boules de fourrures qu'ils avaient sur les oreilles.

Lorsque le professeur Chourave tira sur l'une des plantes, un espèce de bébé très fripé et plein de terre apparut au bout de la plante. Tous les élèves eurent un mouvement de recul. Quelle horreur.

Emilie leva un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais vu de mandragore non mature. Ils étaient moches une fois adulte, mais le côté bébé était accentué et était particulièrement perturbant.

La vie sembla reprendre lorsqu'ils purent enfin retirer leur casque, la mandragore remise dans un pot plus grand et enterrée sous une épaisse couche de compost.

Ils se mirent à quatre par bac. Emilie était partagée entre s'éloigner de Harry Potter et se mettre avec hermione, juste pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver devant plus forte qu'elle. Vexée comme un poux, elle faisait mine de ne pas croiser le regard d'Emilie alors que celle-ci sentait bien son regards énervé dans son dos.

Finalement, elle laissa un Poufsouffle s'installer avec le trio et se retrouva avec Neville Longdubat et deux autres camarades, Seamus et Dean.

Chaque bac contenait une quinzaine de mandragore à rempoter. Ils en attrapèrent chacun une, saisirent la plante et… Neville s'évanouit. Bien sûr. Il avait dû mal positionner ses caches-oreilles. Emilie soupira. Le professeur Chourave accourut et fit signe aux deux garçons de l'aider. Ils le soulevèrent tant bien que mal pour le porter à l'infirmerie. la jeune fille se demanda l'intérêt de se donner autant de mal alors qu'il aurait suffit d'un petit coup de baguette.

Le professeur revint dans la salle un instant plus tard et fit signe aux élèves que tout allait bien. Ils commencèrent donc à arracher les mandragores de nouveau.

Seule devant son bac, Emilie hésita. Elle porta la main à sa poche. Un coup d'oeil sur le côté la fit changer d'avis. Hermione, de loin, l'observait avec méfiance. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Elle se souvint des paroles de son père:

-La précipitation est une erreur que beaucoup font, surtout à ton âge. Parfois le meilleurs moyen de gagner reste de se faire discret jusqu'à être prêt.

Emilie avait des projets à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour le plaisir de se mêler à des ignares. Et bien que la perspective d'être détestée par la miss-je-sais-tout de la place, Hermione avait l'air intelligente et il n'était pas de son intérêt d'attirer trop son attention. En tous cas pas trop…

Elle saisit une plante et tira d'un coup sec dessus, arrachant d'un coup le bébé mandragore à son pot, ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire du tout.


End file.
